Doctor Who: The Fate of The Jedi
by Trapped Behind A Wall
Summary: The Doctor is asked by The Time Lords to stop The Master from changing a fixed point in time (Order 66) to happen earlier then anticipated. Soon bodies start piling up and people are blaming the Jedi. It's up to The Doctor, Sarah-Jane, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan Kenobi to stop this so The Master doesn't start the Galactic Civil War early.
1. Chapter 1

The tall, white haired Doctor with his suit, blue cravat, bow tie and cape, black on the outside, blood red on the inside was handling the controls to his TARDIS.  
"So Doctor, where are we going?" Sarah Jane Smith asked  
"The Time Lords reported that someone's interfering with history."  
"Isn't that what you do all the time?" Sarah asked  
"No, the way Time works is that there are fixed and variable points in history, if a fixed point in time is changed then they create a parallel universe when one would have already existed somewhere."  
"So where is it and what are we preventing?"  
"We're travelling millions of years ago, across galaxies and we're preventing a war from happening early."

The TARDIS lands on Coruscant.  
"Oh, Sarah. I think I should go first. If I'm right this place might not be the best of places to appear."  
The Doctor leaves and a Jedi, awestruck by what he has seen runs. Soon Jedi Guards walk to the TARDIS and soon a little green alien with long ears, sitting on a floating chair hovers towards him.  
"Dark Jedi, are you or are you not?"  
"No, we're... Diplomats." The Doctor said  
"Who are you?"  
"I'm called The Doctor. I'm from Gallifrey."  
"Gallifrey? On Galaxy Map, it is not."  
"I'm not from this galaxy."  
"hmm..." he said stroking his chin. "Come here, why have you?"  
"To prevent war within your galaxy."  
"Jedi, We are. Keepers of Peace, we are. War coming, it is not."

* * *

A few hundred miles away Chancellor Palpatine is talking with a man dressed in all black, right down to wearing gloves, hair having some grey among the brown in it and a goatee. The room was red with a huge window overlooking the city with a chair and desk for Palpatine.  
"What if I could tell you that you can push forward your plans?" The Master said "All I need from you is to appoint me as a successor once your empire is without a leader."  
"I will not fail in building what I have in mind" Palpatine said "But... humour me, if you can speed my plans up. Then how?"  
"Jedi can hypnotize. For that, I suggest some incrimination." he said "I can also wipe out an entire race, like the underwater people on Naboo. Blame the Jedi for that as well and the public can go crazy living in fear of the Jedi and people don't think rationally when they're afraid, When the violence breaks out and it will the Chancellor will be unable to keep anything under control then it will be your turn to rule."  
"I have a rat in the Jedi Order and a secret Assassin" Palpatine said "I have different ways of climbing to what I've been planning"  
"You'll add my half of the plan to the list? It's infallible."  
"You do know I'm a Sith Lord?" Palpatine said "I can kill you where you stand"  
"I knew even before I met you, my friend." The Master replied "But nobody else has to know that and I have means of making that possible"  
"You're bluffing!" Palpatine said  
"Try it and see." The Master said "Although you might not like the consequences. Are we at an agreement?"  
"Yes" Palpatine said  
"Good" The Master said "Considering we think alike I'm sure you'll be happy to have me take over once you've gone."  
"I must admit with your planning that naming you my successor would be... In my spirit."  
"I'm glad we see eye to eye on that then Senator."  
He walked out, before the door opened he turned his head back.  
"Honour my agreement and your part of the plan won't fail. Tell anyone where I am and lets just say things will get messier."

* * *

The Doctor was inside the Jedi Council. A round room with chairs all round it with windows to the outside. Sarah followed and he bowed.  
"How do you do?" Sarah greeted nervously.  
"I come on behalf of my people, the Gallifreyans." he said "I believe there is a fugitive on this planet who's crimes lose count in all systems of law. I believe he is here and will manipulate the entire galaxy to war, namely - war with you."  
An old, bearded man laughed.  
"The Jedi are keepers of peace." he said "There is no reason for anyone to wage war with us."  
"Who are your enemies then?" The Doctor asked  
"Gone, our enemies are" said Yoda "Wiped out, they are"  
"And what if I told you my fugitive has the power and the egomania to dominate this planet and more if we don't act?"  
"For all we know you could be running down a false trail." Mace Windu said  
"I know I'm not." The Doctor said  
"Take this seriously we must." Yoda said "Trust you, how can we?"  
The Doctor walked to Yoda and knelt down.  
"I can give you a complete record of the worlds that I have saved and all the times I've thwarted disaster." The Doctor said "After that I suggest we continue talking about this."  
He also managed to telepathically communicate with Yoda. He was able to see his mind in full.  
"Trust you, I do." Yoda said "Advanced, your people are."  
"Thank you." The Doctor said he bowed and left  
"What did you do to him?" Sarah Jane asked  
"I just showed him my complete mind."  
"Can you do that to anything?" Sarah asked  
"If I feel they're up to it, yes."  
"What about me?"  
"No offense but your race isn't advanced enough, if I do share my mind then your brain will collapse."  
"Oh, I see." Sarah Jane said  
"Well, what do you think of this ancient history?"  
"It's very... Strange thinking of it like that." Sarah said "I had no idea this all exists."  
"Oh, Sarah!", The Doctor exclaimed "The galaxies that have filled up the universe and died are near 500 billion, add to that the equation of time, does all this really seem that unusual?"  
"I guess not", Sarah replied.  
Immediately the old man walked up to The Doctor, whispering  
"Hello, stranger, my name is Dooku, out of interest, did I hear you say that you travel in time?"  
"Why yes."  
"Ah, how do you know of us when we know nothing of you?"  
"Your green associate knows of me."  
"Have you visited us before?"  
"In another time, I was another person then"  
"The past or the future?"  
"It's so hard to keep track." The Doctor said

Before The Doctor had a chance to say anything a young citizen of the planet ran into the Council room with a look of terror and concern about him.  
"Someone has just been killed."  
"Our jurisdiction, it is not." Yoda replied "Law enforcement, it is."  
"He was killed with a lightsaber!"

* * *

In the streets The Doctor was examining the body with Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi as well.  
"Fascinating." The Doctor said  
"What are lightsabers?" Sarah Jane asked.  
"They can be best described as laser swords." The Doctor said "These people use them as weapons."  
After looking over he signaled to Qui-Gon  
"Would someone be able to casually buy one of your weapons?" The Doctor said  
"No, they have to be constructed and only Jedi know how to do that." Qui-Gon explained "Your fugitive, is he intelligent?"  
"Extremely." The Doctor said "His ability to construct one may suggest I didn't arrive here as fast as I hoped."  
"You're already saying it's him?" Kenobi asked.  
"I know your ways and I know it's not your way to casually murder someone in the street for no reason. Then again, it isn't for him either. Who is this man?"  
"He was a businessman, specializing in ships."  
Sarah Jane popped her head up.  
"I think I know what's going on. he's trying to kill people just for the sake of incriminating you."  
"That's obvious when you think about it." The Doctor said  
He then came to a realization. The Master would have known the Jedi would find out. The way to escalate this from murders to look like Jedi would be to-

A shot was fired. The Jedi and The Doctor ran towards the street and saw a dead Jedi. Their lightsabers were drawn.  
"Follow me my Padawan." Qui-Gon said before running. The Doctor ran to Sarah Jane.  
"Stay here." He said "I'll be back for you."  
The Doctor ran unknowing of the shot fired at Sarah. It was a dart and she was caught before falling on the ground by Count Dooku.  
"Well, lets see how much you really know." he said

* * *

The Doctor continued running and found them in an alleyway. looking confused.  
"What is it?!" The Doctor asked  
"We couldn't see him clearly but he ran into a dumpster and vanished."

Immediately he looked up and saw The Master on the roof.  
"Well well, Doctor. You have meddled in my affairs for the last time."  
He aimed a pistol at him and fired.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor continued running and found the two Jedi in an alleyway. looking confused.  
"What is it?!" The Doctor asked  
"We couldn't see him clearly but he ran into a dumpster and vanished."

Immediately he looked up and saw The Master on the roof.  
"Well well, Doctor. You have meddled in my affairs for the last time."  
He aimed a pistol at him and fired. The Doctor leaped out of the way and started climbing the ladder where he was running away from. The Jedi were able to leap that high and was already after him. He was heading towards the shipyard where the first body was. The Master was able to get into a one-man ship and start flying. The Doctor got into another one-man ship while The Jedi got into a much larger ship.  
"Doctor come with us!" Obi-Wan said  
"He'll use any advantage." The Doctor said "That includes the size of his ship!"

The Master was flying at top speed. swerving through traffic both vertically and horizontally. He eventually pulled up leaving the planet itself. The Doctor followed.  
"Space Settings: On" The ship's computer said. He saw he was running out of fuel. He saw The Master escape by joining a much larger ship.

At The Jedi Council The Doctor walked in.  
"He has help." The Doctor said "Can you give me the names of every group that would aid him in his egomania?"  
"Blind, we may be." Yoda said "Came to our mind, nothing did."  
"What if I told you there maybe someone plotting in the shadows to aid him. Someone that could know about his escapades and has the wealth to buy a ship large enough to contain this entire building."  
He looked around.  
"Where's the old man?"  
"Dooku is gone" Mace Windu said "He said he was to help his apprentice in capturing your fugitive."  
"Dooku?" The Doctor said "I never saw him."  
"And neither did I." Qui-Gon said "I did sense a Dark Side aura from him."  
"Could he have done something like that?" The Doctor said  
"Yes." Qui-Gon said  
"I believe in innocence until proven guilty." The Doctor said "However, I would like to lend a ship of yours after investigating a way to follow the ship's trail, I also suspect if he's responsible for that then he may also be the reason for my missing companion."

He was able to comandeer a ship from The Jedi. This one was much larger. The Doctor let the Jedi fly it. They tracked the person who owns the larger ship The Master got into. It was The Trade Federation. The Doctor felt that he may have come here too late considering his resources. He walked to Obi-Wan Kenobi.  
"I'm sorry but if Dooku has betrayed you-"  
"We'll get him." Qui-Gon said "He maybe my old master but we have to. It's our way."  
"I understand" The Doctor said "This Trade Federation, does Dooku work with them at all?"  
"Yes." Kenobi said "In fact, it's him that we appointed to see if there's any corruption inside the institution."  
"Then I may fear the worst." The Doctor said "Is there a spare lightsaber on board?"  
"Yes." Qui-Gon said, he walked away and brought one back.  
"We may not want to start a confrontation Doctor." Qui-Gon said  
"I would like to be prepared." The Doctor replied  
"It is not in our way to kill without cause. We are keepers of the peace."  
"My race are time travellers, it is in our way to not interfere with history." The Doctor replied "The one I'm chasing is interfering, the result may cause ripples throughout this galaxy and maybe even bigger."  
"Isn't what you're doing interfering as well?" Obi-Wan asked  
"No, I'm setting things right." The Doctor said.

* * *

The Master and Count Dooku were on the ship of The Trade Federation.  
"Gunray." The Master said "If your boss didn't say anything then I am his second-in command."  
"I have heard about you." he said "What did you want from us?"  
"Safe passage to Yavin 4 only. I left something behind on my last travels."  
"That interrupts our-"  
The Master started using hypnosis "Now, you will obey me. Correct?"  
"Correct."  
"We will go to Yavin 4. I need to pick up something from there and drop some human cargo off."  
"Human cargo? The place is nothing but jungle and swamp."  
"Count Dooku will verify what I have to say."  
"I don't know what he has to pick up from Yavin 4, but to me a good place to hide would be Genosis."  
"I'm not hiding." The Master replied "You can lay low there, I would have further need of you later."  
"Is what you're picking up from there a weapon of some sort?" Dooku asked  
"No. I'm still aiming for subtlety, a weapon that wipes out planets is crude."  
"Well, what are you going to do then?"  
"Dooku, because this ship moves slower then something The Doctor and the Jedi would be using my idea would be to call off the attacks and make up a lie about his companion."  
"They won't believe me." Dooku replied "I know what to do otherwise."  
"How about you instead tell them you were captured by me." The Master said  
"They wouldn't believe it."  
"I have my ways. The Doctor might believe you." The Master said  
"And if he doesn't?"  
"Well, we have defenses here not even The Doctor could survive if they're attacked."

Count Dooku walked to Sarah Jane Smith, guarded by battle droids and Droideka's.  
"How could you betray them for him?" Sarah asked  
"I haven't. I have grown weary of trying to keep the peace." Dooku said "I am thinking of other methods to use so everybody remains in line."  
Dooku then outstretched his hand. Sarah Jane could feel something inside her mind, as if he can control it.  
"Who is The Doctor?" Dooku asked  
"He's a time traveller." Sarah Jane replied, shocked that she has no power to stop herself from telling the truth.  
"And The Master, he's a time traveller too?"  
"Yes." Sarah Jane replied  
"Why is The Doctor here?" Dooku asked  
"To stop The Master." Sarah Jane said "His species is trying to stop him from making an event in history happen early."  
"So to you, this is ancient history?"  
"No. I'm from another planet."  
"The same place The Doctor comes from?"  
"No. I don't know where The Doctor's planet is."  
Sarah was trying to stop herself but she couldn't.  
"This event The Master is trying to make happen early" Dooku said "What is it?"  
"I don't know." she said, exhausted  
"That's all." he said before turning around and leaving.

"I know what you're doing." Dooku said  
"Do you now?" The Master replied  
"I also know of The Doctor." Dooku said "If he's like you then that shouldn't be a problem."  
"Then you know what I'm recovering from Yavin." The Master said  
"Your time machine?"  
"TARDIS Time and Relative Dimensions In Space."  
"To you, this is all ancient history?"  
"No. Time seems to work differently from a non-linear perspective."

* * *

The Doctor could see The Federation ship. It was going to Yavin 4 according to the map.  
"We aren't looking to start a fight here Doctor." Qui-Gon assured  
"This is The Doctor." The Doctor said on the communication channels "I am here with 2 Jedi, I am here on a diplomatic mission from across galaxies to retrieve a fugitive that maybe hiding in your midst."  
"Doctor." Count Dooku said "The Master seems to have taken over this ship. I have your companion, she is safe with me."  
"Master." Qui-Gon said "I knew there was an explanation."  
"The Master is leaving with another ship, he is going to take something from the planet and-"  
The Master hits Dooku across the head and seems to shoot him with a gun.  
"Your companion is alive Doctor and so is your master, Qui-Gon." The Master said "If you want to see either of them alive, meet with me on Mustafar in exactly three days of this planet."  
The Doctor flew his ship in as another was leaving for the planet.

* * *

The Doctor asked Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon to pilot and he got out on the side to pursue The Master. He kept his balance as they were flying steady. A door opened from the ship. The Master had Sarah Jane hostage and too far away for him to do anything.  
"Doctor, say goodbye to your companion." were the last words The Master said before Sarah Jane was thrown out the ship.


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor asked Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon to pilot and he got out on the side to pursue The Master. He kept his balance as they were flying steady. A door opened from the ship. The Master had Sarah Jane hostage and too far away for him to do anything.  
"Doctor, say goodbye to your companion." were the last words The Master said before Sarah Jane was thrown out the ship.

Obi-Wan saw Sarah thrown out and pulled her with The Force so she could hold onto the ship as they could make a landing.  
"Hold On Sarah!" The Doctor said as he looked inside and saw the Jedi. Using his Psychic powers, The Doctor asked to be pushed on board The Master's ship. He jumped and Obi-Wan pushed him so he could get onto The Master's ship.

"Doctor. It is disappointing to see you alive." Thew Master said  
"Withdraw your plans."  
"Oh I won't. I have friends in extremely high places now." The Master said "One of them is right behind you."The sound of a lightsaber being drawn and powered made The Doctor jump behind to see Count Dooku on the ship with him.  
"Doctor, we might not know each other's prowess with lightsabers but I have The Force on my side." Dooku warned "Put down your saber."  
The Doctor complied.  
"You left your TARDIS here didn't you?" The Doctor said  
"Yes." The Master said "But I think it would be better if we left your fate to be the same as the one I had planned for your new companion."  
"I have Jedi on board my ship." The Doctor said "They could pull me to safety like they did Sarah-Jane."  
"Another planet, then." The Master said

* * *

Sarah-Jane was attended to by Obi-Wan Kenobi.  
"Is Count Dooku safe?" Obi-Wan asked  
"Old man? Bearded? Jedi?" Sarah-Jane asked  
"Yes."  
"He was the one that kidnapped me." she replied  
"Interesting." Obi-Wan said "That might come as a shock to my Master."  
"You mean your teacher" Sarah-Jane said  
"He's a master of The Force, I am his apprentice so I guess you could call him my teacher."  
"Was it The Force that saved me just then?"  
"Yes. I did it."  
"Thank you."  
Inside the ship Qui-Gon was sending a message.  
"Yoda. We now know Dooku is... a traitor" it pained him to say those words "The Trade Federation is the one responsible for aiding The Doctor's fugitive but he's been kidnapped."  
"Give up hope, you should not." Yoda said "Finish this you must and stronger person, you will become."  
"I understand Master, but I feel as though I need guidance."  
"Not perfect, The Jedi Order is." Yoda said "Better then Dooku, you are."

* * *

They were following The Master, The Doctor and Count Dooku, this time dressed in all black except a brown cape. The Doctor felt around inside his pockets to find the six cards he used to summon the Time Lords the first time. He was hesitant considering the last time he used them his incarnation was executed and exiled to Earth. Soon the door opened.  
"Now Doctor, you must go the same way as your companion should."  
He was thrown out. The Doctor grabbed onto the floor and reached to grab the lightsaber He started it up and threw it into the control panel. The ship then shook and was going to crash. The Doctor leaped onto a tree, and he slid down the tree and walked to the wreckage. He could still communicate with the ship.  
"Qui-Gon?" The Doctor asked  
"DOCTOR!" Sarah Jane said, glad that he's alive. "I thought you were dead."  
"I'm not but Count Dooku is unconscious. The Master doesn't seem to be anywhere."  
The Doctor did all he could to revive Dooku, he knew of the events to come and if he wasn't involved, that would be even worse then what The Master is doing. As Dooku awoke he tried to get The Doctor.  
"Don't." he said "I managed to bring you round after the crash."  
"Why save me?" he asked "I tried to kill you."  
"I know the future." The Doctor said "You have a much bigger part to play whether I want it to happen or not."  
"For saving my life, I will help you just this once." Dooku said "Before I went unconscious, The Master said something about Mustafar."  
The other Jedi ran inside. Shocked to see The Doctor treating Dooku.  
"He provided me with useful enough information." The Doctor said "For helping me with this I recommend not sentencing him to death."  
"So he hasn't turned to The Dark Side?" Qui-Gon asked  
"Yes I have," Dooku said "As I have grown older I have hated everything The Jedi Order stands for."  
"We'll put him on trial." Obi-Wan said "For kidnapping Sarah Jane Smith, aiding a fugitive of other governing worlds and multiple accounts of attempted murder."

* * *

The Doctor, Obi-Wan, Sarah-Jane and Qui-Gon took Count Dooku back to Coruscant. The Trade Federation denied any responsibility of aiding The Master but evidence was soon found outright saying otherwise. However once they found The Master hypnotizing them, the entire organization was let go. Then came The Doctor to summon the Time Lords. He put the cards down and meditated. Soon Berousa was standing in the room. He was wearing a single golden robe with the Time Lord headgear that all their diplomats had. In terms of physical appearence, Berousa looked old.  
"In the room of the famous Jedi Council." Berousa said "I always wanted to see if the legends were true."  
"Aiding your fugitive, this one did." Yoda said "Punishable, is he?"  
"I'd consider exile to another planet for about 15 years." Berousa said  
"The Jedi aren't protected on Genosha." Mace Windu said "He could spend his exile there."  
"Consider it, we will." Yoda said.  
"If you don't mind," Berousa said "This young man needs to find The Master. He should leave. I will discuss Gallifreyan law with you until he returns."  
"Allow it, we will." Yoda said

* * *

The Doctor's TARDIS appeared on Mustafar. He made sure the time was right. He should appear before the trial began. He got out and saw speakers on every inhabited corner of the safe rock.  
"Doctor." The Master said "I have been here for years. In that time I made a solution to the problem of a simple question. How can I defend my home from people like you? Well I've made the perfect defense system, I've created nanobots that can control the magma beneath us,"  
There was a high and wide eruption of lava, The Doctor simply backed to his TARDIS and let the lava fall on him.


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor's TARDIS arrived on Mustafar. He made sure the time was right. He should appear before the trial began. He got out and saw speakers on every inhabited corner of the safe rock.  
"Doctor" The Master announced, "I have been here for years. In that time I have made a solution to the problem of a simple question, how can I defend my home from people like you? Well I have made the perfect defense system, I have created nanobots that control the magma beneath us"  
There was a high eruption of lava. The Doctor simply backed into the TARDIS and let the lava fall on him.

Inside The Doctor frantically worked on keeping the Shields up. So many buttons to press. Even for his Gallifreyan body he felt himself sweat and frantically stress like a human. The TARDIS was never designed for short-range travel by his people, He couldn't use the TARDIS to move closer to The Master, he could miss by a few million miles or even worse, years. He pulled a lever to temporarily de-materialize.  
He had to think!

The Master laughing at his victory was inevitably short-lived as The Doctor's TARDIS materialized in the room within arm's range, Opening the door he held his lightsaber out and activated it.  
"I know you have a tendency for tricks. Please, come along into my TARDIS."  
"How did you-?"  
"Took me a few tries but eventually I got it." The Doctor replied  
"I could have had a galaxy under my thumb."  
"Listen to me, I'm not an expert in using one of these but I have used plenty of bladed weapons before." The Doctor sighed.  
The Master started laughing.  
"And you thought that in all my time spent on here that I would not have a plan for something like this?"  
He moved almost as fast as The Doctor could see and his reflexes were amplified compared to that of a human. The Master's own lightsaber was out and they were both trying to push the other away.  
The Doctor tried going for his legs but he jumped. tried going for The Doctor's head. Blocked The Doctor hit him to disorient him. As he was stumbling back he saw a platform directly out the window. He jumped through it. The Doctor after him

The Master pulled out a small circuit.  
"Stole it from you I believe... After your final mission for the Time Lords with your second face."  
He whistled a TARDIS yet unknown to The Doctor did appear.  
"Even if you run" The Doctor said "There's nowhere to go to. You've already lost."  
"There is more than one time this entire galaxy will be in political dismay, Doctor. I intend to jump to around about 60 years in the future where all the authorities that wanted me and conspired with me will be dead."  
While all of this was happening The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to tune the TARDIS recall to his pwn. He then whistled.  
The Master finally aware of what's happening struggled as the TARDIS formed around him.

* * *

Inside The Master was there with The Doctor and the co-ordinates were set for Coruscant.  
The Master started laughing.  
"What is it?"  
"You go through all this trouble to catch me and yet what I was going to do is a fixed point in time."  
"But not for today and not for another 15 years!" The Doctor snapped  
"Even still how would they feel if they knew you could have saved them, but didn't."  
"I couldn't have, it would create a parallel universe."  
"Keep telling yourself that." The Master replied. "I once tried that but you stopped me."

* * *

On Coruscant The Doctor was immediately greeted by Senator Palpatine.  
"This must be The Doctor." He said "And you."  
"What's going on?" The Doctor said  
"Well he did influence people to start a galactic wide war and conspired with people who are now being dealt with."  
There was a split second, making eye contact with one another that The Doctor gave away that he knew Palpatine was lying, then realized he couldn't do anything about it.  
"This seems to be a matter for the Galactic Senate, not the Jedi Council."  
"But he is a citizen of Gallifrey, Gallifreyan citizens should be judged to Gallifreyan law." Berousa said  
"It seems that everyone wants to punish him." Palpatine said "Go ahead, but I want him judged by Galactic rule."  
"Yes." Berousa said "From now the incarnation you have will be your last incarnation. You will never again regenerate, but decay and then die."  
"No!" The Master said, soon everyone could see an energy, colourless but undoubtedly there flying out of him. Afterwards he still looked the same, if a little bit greyer.  
"Accept those terms we do" Yoda said  
"I shall judge him accordingly." Palpatine replied. "The sentence for you is death. Thank you for making this sentence a lit easier"  
And so The Master was dragged away to meet his fate. With Palpatine walking behind him.

* * *

At the Jedi Council building The Doctor walked in but was stopped in one of the hallways.  
"Wait Doctor" Yoda said "Met you, I think I did. Earlier in my life, it was. Same face, it was not. Explain, I would like you to."  
The Doctor and Yoda continued moving towards the Council chambers.  
"I'm a time traveller." The Doctor replied "My life doesn't exactly happen in the order you would expect."  
"Have different face, why did you?"  
"That's what happens to us every time we're close to death." The Doctor explained  
"hmm, interesting, your people are." Yoda said  
"Well, one day I shall come back." The Doctor said as they got into the Council room.

* * *

As The Doctor and Sarah waved their goodbyes to the Jedi, meanwhile Palpatine was alone with The Master. The doors locked and soundproofed.  
"You promised me to rule over the galaxy" Palpatine said "What do I get instead? More ways I have to clear my name."  
"I've managed to rule before. I-"  
Palpatine threw his Force Lightning at The Master. He was thrown back by the force of it all.  
"Do you THINK I would accept your help again?" Palpatine said "Thankfully I know you're on your last incarnation."  
The lightning stopped as The Master stopped breathing. He coughed then got up, burned to a crisp. He pulled out the still working TARDIS recall device. As Palpatine shocked him again The Master's TARDIS materialized around him.

* * *

The Doctor and Sarah Jane were saying goodbye to that Galaxy.  
"Doctor, what happens next?"  
"Did you notice that The Jedi Council are their own authority without any oversight and a personal army?"  
"N-No."  
"Well what happens is a Senator named Palpatine eventually becomes Chancellor and then he orders a clone army and eventually double-crosses The Jedi, killing a lot of them and then a fascist Empire rises and after that is destroyed... It's all a messy business and quite a lot of it is fixed I'm afraid."  
"So all we did, was for nothing?"  
"I wouldn't say that." The Doctor replied, "I set a lot of things in motion today and some of them lead to more Jedi being on their guard for when something like this happens, because of that threat, more survive Order 66."  
"So you changed history?"  
"My dear girl, I've been changing history since the beginning." The Doctor replied.


End file.
